Slipped Away
by originalworksof
Summary: Birth by Sleep spoilers. Vanitas' face. Naminé x Sora...Read the Author's Note for more info.


**(A/N: FINISHED ON 6:17 P.M 26 June 2010! I worked through writer's block. Anyway, Birth by Sleep SPOILERS! Vanitas' face is in this story. If you haven't spoiled it, turn back and go to another story. Sorry!**

**Anyway:**

**Pairing:Naminé x Sora (who turns into Vanitas)**

**Time spent: 3:11 A.M to 6:15 P.M. Wow. In one day. That's shocking. Let's see... about 16 hours.**

**Anything else? The title 'Slipped Away' is from Avril Lavigne's song 'Slipped Away'. It'll help when you read it. And I tided it with the end of the song.**

**Anything else? Can the reader read it now? **

**Slipped Away**

"What would it take for you to become a Somebody?" Sora asked touching the crystal pod that he was once in. Now, she resides in it. She sighed and looked down. Her white blonde-ish hair covered her face. When she spoke, it was as quiet as the air itself.

"You'd have to release Kairi's Heart, and place it in me." She sounded so…sad. Heartbroken almost. Sora was close to tears hearing her aching voice. But then he heard her words.

"I'd-I'd have to kill Kairi?" He voice wasn't as soft as her's, but it was as soft as he could make it.

"Yes." She still didn't look up. Did she know whom he was going to chose?

"I…I'll do it." Her non-existent Heart skipped a beat. Did he really just say he was going to kill Kairi, his best friend, to save her?

"R-Really?" Naminé asked, looking up. She kept her hands bundled up in fists by her chest. He just nodded his head. He looked at the floor. She saw something clear drop to the floor.

Tears.

"Sora!" She exclaimed. He raised his head to meet her eyes. Tears scarred his face. Naminé herself looked close to tears. And she began to cry. She slipped down into the pod.

"This is all my fault! This wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to go back to Kairi and forgot about me. I'm not real!" She shouted clutching her head. Sora couldn't see her.

"It was my choice, right? And I asked for your happiness."

"Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones…or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost." She walked away from him. She opened her hands with each option. But she knew what he was going to choose.

"Do I have to…to choose?" Did he still think she was real to him? It's Kairi he was worried about not her.

"Yes." _Pick Kairi._ She thought. _You always did. _She whispered in her mind. He kept quiet.

"Make me like I was." Her non-existent Heart stopped. She expected this, but why did it hurt? She turned around with a fake-smile.

"Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right?" It's going to be like how it was. And how it's supposed to be. But still, Naminé couldn't help feel sad. _I'm only a Nobody after all. There's no need to feel anything._

But that was how to it supposed to end, right? But how did it really end?

"I'll stay the way I am." …Did he just say he wants to stay the way he wants?

"Oh. Okay." She didn't expect that. No. Not at all. But why isn't she happy?

"I'm staying true to our promise, and I want you happy." He smiled and shook her hand. The old memory flashed between her eyes. _This isn't how it's supposed to happen. But still, it's nice to have friend._

Sora was walking up to Kairi. She was sitting on the docks, starring at the sunset. His Keyblade, Ultima (A/N: From KH, not KHII) was feeling heavy against the sand. He just dragged it along. Why did this feel wrong? He didn't even know this girl. But Naminé added his old memories back too. Kairi was his friend. But, what did he want? Did he want to make Naminé happy and be real friends, or be friends with his old friends? It was so hard. Why couldn't they all live happily? Oh yeah. Kairi was draining Naminé's life source. And the only thing keeping her alive is the pod. Sora sighed and walked slowly to Kairi. The sand begged him to stay and play with him, but he had something to do. Something he almost didn't want to do.

Kairi never seemed to notice anyone behind her. She didn't seem to notice if something was wrong. Everything was perfect in her own little world. But Life wasn't like that. She did notice a cold Keyblade sticking out of her Heart. She gasped for air and fell back. Something caught her.

Sora.

She tried to ask why. But he didn't even say anything. Blood was covering her body and the docks. Sora pulled the Keyblade out of her and stuck it right where her Heart was. Kairi gasped even more. Blood began falling from her mouth. Her Heart landed in Sora's hands. Its pulse was strong and light.

"I-I never got…to…kiss you." Kairi said and died. Sora looked at her. He didn't seem to notice his hair was going black and his eyes yellow. Kairi's body remained there and she didn't float up back to the light. Sora used the Darknesss to hold her there. He didn't mean it.

He finally got back.

"Naminé! I'm back with her Heart!" He shouted as he walked to the pod. Naminé had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and touched the pod again.

"Naminé," He whispered. "Wake up dear-y." His voice sounded odd. Naminé slowly rose up and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Sora. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but Naminé beat him to it.

"Sora! Why did you use the Darkness!" She slowly reached out to him and the Pod turned to water under her touch. Her hand wasn't going to last. Sora quickly to Kairi's Heart and gave it to Naminé's hand.

"Take it! Quick before you fade!" He rushed her hand back inside, and his hands insider as well. He helped place her the Heart in her. Then Sora took his hands back. Naminé glowed golden. It became too bright to look. Sora shielded his eyes. When the Light faded, Naminé stepped out. She wore a longer white dress. Color reached her cheeks and her hair was brighter. Everything about her was brighter and stronger. But Sora didn't seem to realize that Darkness was covering his whole body, turning him into…

"It's nice to see you again, Vanitas." When Sora looked up, he had changed. Vanitas bowed to Naminé.

"It's always nice to see you, Princess Naminé." Naminé laughed. It sounded like the bells in the hall of Castle Oblivion.

"I'm no Princess." Vanitas smiled. "You are now, dear-y. Besides, you're a Princess to me." He stretched his hand outward to her. She took it. "Come, Princess. We must go." Vanitas' attire changed into a tux. He turned to face Naminé and smiled just like Sora. She smiled a fake smile. Vanitas saw through it, but said nothing.

_You had to slip away Sora. And for what? To make me whole, your friends in tatters, and you to submit to Darkness? You Slipped Away, and I miss you. _

**(A/N: Yep. Kairi also said a line from the song. And Vanitas and ****Naminé met before in Tongue Twister. Go read it!**

******Reviews are nice. I will reply. Flames and bashing better have a reason. And...I had no idea where I was going with the fic. So if it doesn't make sense, I'll try to explain it. Thanks to the people who read it!)**


End file.
